borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderlands Wiki
1st Person Pronouns Who the HELL is the person who uses "I" when writing strategies? THAT is very un-f*@#-ing professional! STOP it! Whoever is writing articles like that. Sheesh, I will have to clean up all the articles now...--Mishulover69 19:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : This isn't exactly meant to be a professional publication; heck, for many people contributing this is their first wiki. This thing is still fairly new so the important part is to just get raw data collected; it'll all get refined over time. Personally, speculation in articles bugs me more than bad grammar and writing; regardless, if you're going to do some of the clean-up, more power to you. =) -- Eno Khaon 21:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Heheh, ookie dokie :D --Mishulover69 04:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Out Riders Section I would develop this section myself but dont know how to develop sections but i think there should be a section on the "outrider" enemy, the outrider is the bandits version of there vehicle... , really brings out the mad max of the video game as well --Number1xer0 14:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Article of the Day... erm... Year? Anyone want to change the Article of the Day? The Crimson Lance have had their 15 minutes of fame, bring in the giant toothy vagina aptly named The Destroyer. --Spaphrenchie 00:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I changed it to New haven. --Grenade71822 06:64, March 24, 2010 Lockdown We need to lock-down many articles for the wikia mostly because of trolls and little brats who are smart-asses A few of the articles that require the lockdown are Claptrap and The missions pages (which I had to fix a numerous of times)--Mishulover69 19:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Image Category Should there be a category for weapon images? --HybridDragoness 09:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Images of the varieties of each weapon are on the talk page for that particular type of weapon. --Spaphrenchie 15:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: The pages they get used on is a separate issue from categorization. Files are supposed to get categories too. Ideally everything should be in at least one category, and every category should be in at least one higher categories level, all the way up to Category:Content. So we need to choose names. :: I propose Category:Content -> Category:Borderlands images -> Category:Images of weapons :: Edit: hey there's a special page to help go go :: Edit2: ookay for some reason Category:Browse is our top level here and Content is inside it (?), and there's already Category:Images in browse, my bad. So I'm putting Category:Images of weapons under Browse->Images then --Raisins 19:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice; looks like there will be plenty of categorizing to do 0_O. I'll make a start on it. --HybridDragoness 20:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hero, instead of Classes; Character Classes, not Names 2 Suggestions: 1. Can we change "Classes" on the homepage menu to "Heroes"? It's got a nicer, grander and nobler ring to it, that is how the characters were introduced in the "Meet the Classes" preview trailer, and it would foreshadow the adventures of the character (especially at the end). 2. The pop-up menu to "Classes" lists the names of the characters, not the classes they represent in the game. It should list is "Hunter", "Siren", "Soldier" & "Berserker". "Mordecai", "Lilith", "Roland" and "Brick" are actually the default names of the characters. Even if that's how they're introduced in the game and in the ads for the game, a) you can change and personalize your characters by giving them new names, and b) your character is never addressed in-game by his or her name: it's always "you", "stranger", "off-worlder" and whatnot. The Character Classes should have primacy, not their default names. (Forgot to sign...)--Mensahero 02:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : I agree in principle however I feel that the name "hero" is not the best choice. There is not much about the characters that is particularly heroic; They are mercenaries, doing jobs for the rewards and the loot, never mind the business of stealing ammunition from people's mail boxes. The "Hunter", "Siren", "Soldier" and "Berserker" are the most fitting in my opinion. -- WarBlade 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : :: I reckon the category should be called 'Characters' and characters should be referred to as their classes. --HybridDragoness 08:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Co-op Is it possible to play coop with 2 of the same characters or does each person need a different character to play coop?-- 23:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : Two of the same character type can be played together in co-operative games, yes. -- WarBlade 02:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I see that we have quotes for people such as Marcus Kincaid, Scooter, T.K. Baha, Zed and so on, so forth. Even Sledge has his own section. So what I was wondering is, why not give Roland, Mordecai, Brick and Lilith their own quotes sections? If anything they'd have more than some characters. They have several lines that play when they get a critical hit, they say things when they help another player up, when they open a chest to reveal guns, and when they see health, etc. I've even heard Roland say "Burning daylight, fool" when I left him idle for once. It seems only right to give them their quotes sections. Anyone with me on this? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 16:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah =D--wadjet2 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mini Steve!?! So, I downloaded the new DLC, and I was having fun messing around in a bandit camp. I had found a red chest when I heard 'Heyooo!' So I went outside, and sure enough, a midget named "Mini Steve."Tacoooo 03:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : How far into the DLC were you? I'll keep an eye out for this. 03:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : :: Makes sense. First DLC had the ECHO with Steve on it, second one had him as one of Moxxi's husbands, so I guess this is how he makes a cameo in the third. I'd say it's an established tradition/running gag at this point. -- 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I heard that one too! I almost didn't want to kill him. Beetle179 03:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just realized, Mini Steve is the kind of midget that pops out from treasure chests. Just had one pop out in the Lockdown Palace Area. Tacoooo 03:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) We need more "real life"articles We need more articles like "borderlands" "Soundtrack", etc... There is a LOT of trivia to be put on that kinds of articles. Some kind of description, please? For those of us who arrive here by idly clicking an advert on some other Wikia, how about some kind of brief description as to what "Borderlands" actually is? I rather assumed it was something to do with a series of books I read a while back, but obviously I'm wrong. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 17:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : The game description is on the ../Borderlands page. Will leave it to the sysops to put up whatever summary they wish. --Nagamarky 17:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: sorry phil, no techno-punk elves. fun game otherwise. 19:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Just realized how much of forever the featured article has been Character Builds. Props to the user who thought to actually change it. 11:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hey every one, i just made this acount, and i was wondering if anyone would like to trade their special eddition pre ordder gun for roland, the machine gun. i would trade anything i got, exept 1 gun. my xbox gamer tag is PRIMeVAL96, just like that. i dont know we ill be on so drop me a line when ever. thanks primeval96 Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles, no Manual of Style I have noticed that this wiki has a large amount of Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles. I, often reading and editing wikia's, am used to the common policy of unbiased, formal, and encylopedia like style of writing. However, due to this being a fairly large wikia, I was/am confused that so many pages that do not meet this, I went to look at this wiki's Manual of Style, only to find there isn't one. Seeing as how this is the case, I am heistant to remove or change the un-encyclopedic into a more formal format. Should I do so? Jabberwock xeno 22:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to assume that you aren't referring to talk pages or trivia sections in articles. If that's the case, there's nothing stopping you from altering the language to sound more informative than personal.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Is the countdown actually accurate now? And what is the source of it? That was a real let down earlier. I had to drag my xbox and TV down to the PC room because I don't have a wi-fi receiver for it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Some Xbox users have started downloading so you should be good now. 11:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC)